Skrull Imperial Starfleet (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Skrull Imperial Armada, Skrull Armada, Skrull Fleet | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax II; formerly Skrullos, Tarnax IV, Satriani | OrganizationLeaders = Emperor Kl'rt; formerly Emperor Dorrek VII, Empress R'Klll, Empress S'Byll, Queen Veranke | CurrentMembers = General Zedrao | FormerMembers = Grand Commander H'jke Jeeku, General Kalamari, Commandant Kalxor, Commander H'kurrek, Commander K'vvvr, | Allies = Galactic Council, Reptyl, Silver Surfer, Avengers, Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Skrull Army, Super-Skrulls | Enemies = Kree, Badoon, Annihilation Wave, Builders, Nebula, Xandarians, Fantastic Four, Avengers, | Origin = The Skrull Imperial Starfleet is the interstellar deep space combat arm of the Deviant Skrulls. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Avengers Vol 1 96 | Last = | Overview = The Imperial Starfleet is the primary armed service of the Skrull Empire. It is a force with 1000s of warships and fleets of varying sizes, some of which have 100s of warships. The supreme commander of the Imperial Starfleet is the emperor (or empress) of the Skrull Empire. Individual fleets and armadas are led by Generals, Commandants, and Grand Commanders. When the Skrull empire is divided, the various fleets are controlled by governors, warlords, and independent generals. It has a wide variety of warships types, including; Frigates, Birds of Prey, Cruisers, Battlecruisers, Dreadnoughts, and Battleships . At the low end in size and capability are ships the size of two-story or multi-story Terran houses, the (Saucers and Deathships). They possess city-sized capital ships that are a mile long or the size of mountains. In the Skrull fleet the largest and most powerful warships are the Destructor-class, planetoid-sized warships. Warships of incredible power, with a saucer the size of a two-story Terran house being able to destroy a city with a blast from a single concentrated beam. That had the force of a megaton nuclear blast, powerful enough to the topple the peaks of Himalayan mountains as if they were castles made of sand. Skrull armadas have the ability to turn Earth-sized worlds into balls of hellfire with a single missile or shatter a gas giant planet with two missiles. | HistoryText = Near the end of the Kree-Skrull War, the Skrulls sent an armada to conquer Earth. It was intercepted by the Avengers and defeated. It's commandant Kalxor then attempted to have Earth destroyed with a massively powerful nuclear weapon that would turn the world into cinder, which was intercepted by Goliath. After Galactus devoured the Skrull throneworld, the Skrull empire fragmented into various factions. The space pirate Nebula invaded Skrull space with a mercenary army, but was finally defeated by the combined forces of the Skrull fleet commanded by general Zedrao and the Avengers. During the Second Kree-Skrull War, the Silver Surfer and the pirate fleet of Reptyl, fought alongside the Skrull armada in their war against the Kree and their allies the Badoon. The Skrull fleet was personally led by the warlord (and later empress) S'Byll. Several battles were fought in the vicinity of Zenn-La A massive Skrull armada participated in the attempted Skrull conquest of Earth by Queen Veranke two decades later. Which attacked and seized control of the Peak, landed troops, and waged battle across the planet. They were finally defeated by the combined forces of Earth's military forces (e.g. SHIELD) and heroes (e.g. the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Thunderbolts). The retreating remnants of the invasion fleet led by Grand Commander H'jke Jeeku were destroyed by the pursuing Inhumans. During the Builders War, the Skrull warlords united under Kl'rt the Super-Skrull who was now one of the warlords. Under his leadership, they joined the inter-galactic War Council and contributed their fleets to the fight against the Builders. Which participated in various space battles, alongside the fleets of the Shi'ar, Kree, Spartoi, Brood, and Annihilation Wave, and the Earth's heroes (the Avengers). After the defeat of the Builders, the combined alien fleet assisted the Avengers in liberating Earth from Thanos and his Black Order. Technology The Skrullian warships possess various technologies, including: *'Intergalactic Warp Drives:' Which give them the ability to travel intergalactic distances (millions of light years) within seconds or minutes via sub-space. * Intergalactic Sub-Space Communications: Nearly instantaneous. * Cloaking Technology: Which makes their vessels invisible to both radar and vision. * Anti-Cloaking Scanners * Teleportation: Capable of teleporting individuals or groups from orbit to a planet's surface and vice versa. * Brain-Wave Tracking System: Giving them the ability to locate & track a target on a planet from orbit. * Force Fields * Deep Space Scanners: Which can scan in extreme detail what is happening in another world, 10s of thousands of light years away. Weapons Skrullian warships are equipped with the following types of weapon systems: * Thermonutron Planet-Killer Missiles: Fired from Battleships, two of which can end all life within minutes on a world and cause a chain reaction that shatters a gas giant in a few hours. * Fighters: Ranging in size from automobile-sized to heavy jet fighter-sized. * Torpedoes: Photon and/or Ion torpedoes * Directed Energy Weapons: Photon, Neutrino, and Particle-type weapons, and beam and/or pulse-type cannons and/or blasters * Tactical Missiles: Used in space combat, to attack surface targets, etc. }} Category:Skrull Organizations Category:Skrull Empire Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Alien Military Forces Category:Interstellar Fleets